Is That My Sister?
by yellowporscheowner96
Summary: What is Bella and Rose were sisters back when they were human? What is she meet the Volturi and they changed her too? What would happen if a certin professer put a charm on her so she would never know the truth about her life? What if that charm broke?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of the internet world and beyond! This is my new story I mentioned in ' The ones that need it most' or TOTNIM. I would like to thank everyone for reading totnim and would love if you continued to review! Now with out further due, here is my wonder full new story ' Is That My Sister? '.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to this story except the plot and a few charters I make!**

London, England

1933

BPOV

I set in my room, looking out the window of my two story house, watching the sun rise. Another morning, my favorite time of the day. When everyone is peaceful, no arguments, no fighting, just peace. I was always the first one up because I loved cooking for everyone and because I want to embrace the peace. I'm not saying that I was some kind of hippie or something like that; it's just that I like to have some quiet time to think over things.

I changed into one of my old dresses and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was about done with breakfast when father walked down in his suit and his tie in his hand. He was tall with dark brown hair smoothed down on his head, dark brown eyes that were darker than my milk chocolate eyes, and medium skin tone. I finished up cooking and put a plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Isabella." he said setting down his tie and started eating. Mother came down then in her dressing gown. She had curly blond hair with ice blue eyes, and had very light skin; well at least compared to my father.

"Good morning, Isabella! How was your night?" she asked while helping my father with his tie.

"Good. Do you want some?" I said pointing towards the food.

"Yes, please. Can you also go wake up Rosalie and tell her it is time for breakfast?" she asked, taking the plate I was handing her.

Rosalie is my twin sister, but we look nothing alike, well at least in my opinion. She has the same hair and eye color as are mother, a golden blonde and ice blue, but has the texture of are father, more straight with very little wavy. Me on the other hand have the same dark hair as my father, but have natural highlight of red and blonde, and have chocolate eyes like my grandmother. The only thing similar, well at least in are appearance, is that we both have naturally, lightly tanned skin. I guess you could say I was beautiful, but compared to my sister I was the ugly duckling.

I walked up the stairs to Rosalie's room and knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer so I just walked on in. I opened the door to find a big lump with blonde hair sticking out of it on her bed. If only _Royce King the Second_ could see her now. Royce is Rose's fiancé, and I think he is just trouble, and that is putting it nicely, but of course mother and father are perfectly fine with Rose getting married with a soon to be king. Anyway, I went over and crawled under the covers with her and tapped her shoulder.

"Rose, time to get up." I said sweetly, tapping her shoulder again.

"Rose, get up." I said, shoving her.

"Wake up!" I yelled and jumped on top of her. She shrieked and we both rolled off the bed. I looked at her and we both bust out laughing.

"Good morning!" I said trying to stop laughing.

"It was in till you jumped on me!" she said still laughing.

"Well if you're going to be like that, then maybe I should go eat your breakfast." I said teasingly and started to get up.

"Oh no you don't" she said getting up and chasing me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rosalie." mother and father said. I handed rose her plate and stated eating mine.

"I'm going over to Vera's house later this evening. Do you want to come?" she asked eating her breakfast.

"No, you go ahead. I still have to finish that painting Mr. Thomas wanted." I said.

"Ok. I will let them know you said hello." she said finishing her breakfast and cleaning everyone's plate. We skipped hand-in-hand up the stairs and into her room. She went to her closet to find something to wear to the palace while I sat on her bed.

"I'm so excited about the wedding! I can't wait! It will be like a fairy tale come true! We both are going to look gorgeous, me in white and you in blue! I just can't wait!" she rambled. I hated when she talked about the wedding. I know Rose loves him but there is something about him that tells me he would drop her like a bag of rocks if he found someone prettier. After she got dressed we walked to the drawing room and she watched me paint for a couple of hours it seemed.

"I think I'm going to head on to the palace then to Vera's now." she said.

"Ok, bye! Love you!" I said standing up to hug her.

"Love you too!" she said hugging me back. She put on her coat and grabbed her winter wear, but didn't put it on because it could get almost freezing after dark, and left. I walked to the front window and waved bye to her. A little while later I finally finished my painting and had just enough time to take it to Mr. Thomas's watch shop. I grabbed my coat and the painting and ran out the door. I made it just in time and he loved it. He payed me and now I had just enough to get the necklace I was going to get Rose for a wedding gift. The jeweler was right next door and I went in to find Kathleen about to close up.

"Oh, hello Isabella. How may I help you?" she asked?

"I'm here to get that necklace you showed me last month." I said and she went to go get it.

"Ok, here it is. Is that all?" she asked and I nodded my head. She rapped it up and I payed for it. I walked out and felt so happy I finally got it for her. It was a beautiful silver rose necklace; it was simple,but elegant. It fit her perfectly. I had to work my butt off to get it, but it was worth it.

I decided that I would walk over to Vera's house and see if Rose was still there. By the time I got there it was dark outside. I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. It opened to find Vera holding Henry.

"Hello, Isabella. How can I help you?" she said bouncing Henry.

"I was wondering if Rosalie was still here." I said.

"No, she left about a haft an hour ago." she said.

"Ok, thanks. I'll talk to you later." I said hugging her and turning to walk home.

About haft way home I saw an object lying on the ground on the dark sidewalk. I started walking over there and about 30 feet away I could tell it was a person and I could smell blood. I ran over, shouting if they were ok or not, but had no reply. When I finally got over there I was shocked. I fell to my knees and started crying. Laying there was Rosalie, mangled and covered in blood. I could feel a pulse but it was weak. I screamed for help, but no one was out this time of night.

"Bella?" she said so quietly I almost thought it was my imagination.

"Yes, it's me. Who did this to you?" I asked, reaching down and holding her hand, trying to calm myself down.

"Royce and his friends. He lied. You were right. I'm sorry." she crooked out and started to cry.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything will be alright." I said trying to wipe some of the bloody tears off her face.

"No it's not. I'm dying and you know it. I love you, Bella, you remembrance that." she said.

"You're not going to die. You're going to live and get married to some hansom young suitor and then have tons of kids. You're not going to die." I said, more tears streaming down my face.

"We both wish that was the case, but it's not, Bella." she said.

Fine if you believe that, then I have something for you." I said, ripping the wrapping off the box and held up the necklace for her to see.

"It's beautiful. When did you get this? It must have cost a fortune." she said. I could slowly see the life draining from her.

"It doesn't madder. I want you to have it" I said putting it back in the box, then the box in her pocket. I sat still, looking at her, steadily crying.

"Bella, go." she said.

"What?" I said.

"Just go home. Tell them I died, because I'm not going to make it and you know It." she said, "Please. I beg of you." I looked at her one last time, kissed her cheek, and stood up.

"I love you Rose. God will be with you forever." I said and ran away from the sidewalk, crying my eyes out.

I stumbled down the streets when I finally looked behind me to see a figure needling over Rose's body. I stepped behind a building and poked my head around, hoping the person wouldn't see me. They looked to see if anyone was around, then picked her up and started for the woods, but moved so fast it was a blur. _'Who was that'_ no _'What was that. No human could move that fast.'_ I was thinking as I ran toward the palace. I pushed pass the guards and barged into Royce's room to find him shirtless and there was some woman lying in his bed covering her self with the sheets.

"How dare you! First you kill your fiancé, and then you sleep with another woman! I knew you were bad news from the beginning!" I yelled and smacked him with all my might. He fell back shocked, and then looked up at me ready to kill. He stood up, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and down the hallway. I tried to get away, but his grip was to strong. He keeps walking in till he opened a door that lead outside. He threw me onto the ground and started pacing in front of me.

"My dear Isabella, what are we going to do with you?" he said, almost like he was talking to himself. "I tried to warn your darling sister that if she didn't satisfy my needs soon she was going to pay, but she didn't listen. Now if you want, you can take her place. Fine by me." he said looking at me like a piece of meat.

"I would never do such thing. Not after what you did to Rosalie!" I said.

"Now I have to get ride of you, then. I think I have a... Friend in Italy that can take care of you." he said with a cruel smile.

"You mean that because she didn't sleep with you, you have to kill both of us? That's horrible!" I said, finally standing up, outraged.

"Precisely." he said and stabbed me with a needle and I started to become woozy and then blacked out.

I woke in a dark room and was tied to something. I tried to get up, but the ropes were too tight.

"Hello, Miss. Swan." said a voice that came from the door that just opened. "My name is Harry. I'm a good friend of Royce and I will get my job done. Now, I'm going to need you not to run once I cut the ropes. Can you do that?" he asked holding out a knife to, hopefully, cut the ropes.

"Yes," I squeaked out. He came and cut the ropes, lit a candle in the corner of the room, then walked back out the door and locked the door. I got off the floor and rubbed my wrists. I went over towards the candle, picked it up, and looked around the room. I was in a room with a bed, dresser, and one window. I walked over and looked out the window to see I was about three stories off the ground.

"Go ahead and try to go out the window. Make my job easier." Harry said. I jumped around in fright when I heard his voice; because I didn't here him enter. "Here is your dinner. Eat up." he said placing a bowl of what looked like old fruit on the dresser, then walked back out, closing the door behind him. I didn't eat because one it looked disgusting and second I didn't trust him. For all I know he could have poisoned it or something.

I walked back and forth, pacing the room, trying to let this all sink in. First, my sister is killed by her fiancé, then I'm drugged and kidnapped by that same man, and now I'm somewhere in Italy with some man that is, more than likely, being payed to kill me. _'What a wonderful week it has been.'_ I thought.

I walked back and forth, trying to figure a way to escape. After an hour or so, I finally had an idea, a very dangerous idea, but still an idea. I would tie the bed sheets together and clime down. Probably risky but, if it means getting out of this hell hole, I'll do it. After realizing that I would have to rip the sheets in half to get anywhere near the bottom, it looked like it was about 10 o'clock. After getting the window open I threw down the makeshift rope. It was still a little short so I tied the rope that Harry tied me up with at the end.

After connecting all the rope tightly together, I tied it to the bed, which I moved in front of the window. I opened the window once more and threw the rope down. I grabbed on to it and slowly when out the window and down the rope.

This reminded me of the time I had to clime out of are house in France when it caught on fire. I was on the top floor, and the house had three floors, and had to use an escape ladder my dad put inside my window. The only difference is that I was climbing down a ladder then, this time I'm climbing down a makeshift rope that could rip any second and send me spiraling down to my doom.

I slowing made my way down and I finally passed the second story window. Thankfully, no one was in there. I was almost to the first story window when someone yelled, "Hey, where did you go." It was Harry!

I scurried down as fast as I could and finally got to the bottom. I jumped off the rope and ran down the street. If what Royce said was true, I was in Italy. I slowed down and checked my pockets; I only have a couple of dollars to get back home. I continued to run down the streets of Italy in till I ran into a man and fell down.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said and he offered a hand to help me up.

"Oh, it's fine. No harm done. I was just on my way home." he said. He was about 5'9, and had very pale skin. His hair was jet black and had dangerously bright red eyes and he looked about 12 or 13. I was kind of worried. He looked too young to be out this late without an adult.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, why. Do I look ill?" I asked.

"No, never mind. Where are you running to this late at night." he asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight? You can stay at my house tonight, if you like." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Will your parents mind?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No. they will not mind at all." he said.

"Ok, fine, I'll come." I said and followed him down a dark street. For a kid, he sure did know his way around a big city. We walked around twists and turns for awhile in till we came to a dead end. I was about to ask if we took a wrong turn but he bent down and lifted the sewage cover up.

"You coming?" he asked sitting down in the hole with his hand outreached for me to take.

"Are you crazy? Who knows how deep that is? For all I know it could be a mile down!" I shouted.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" he asked shaking his hand.

"I think. I'm not sure." I said, but walked toward him anyway. He slid down then shouted for me to follow. I slowly slid into the hole the dropped down. The drop was, in fact, very short, but interrupted by falling into a rock solid embrace.

"Are you ok?" he asked while setting me down.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. He grabbed my hand and led me down the dark sewer.

"You know, you never told me your name?" he said.

"I'm Isabella Hale." I said trying to keep up.

"I'm Alec Volturi." he said. Finally, we reached what I guess was a doorway. I heard the sound of a door opening and was welcomed to a small hallway that was lit by several lanterns. At the end of the hallway was a door that you could tell was leading to a very well lit room. We walked into that room to find a place that looked like a reception hall. Over behind a desk, was a very pretty laddie. She was tall, with dark skin and had pale green eyes.

"Hello Alec! Were have you been out so late and _who_ is this?" The woman asked so coyly.

"Hello Gianna. This is Isabella. I think Aro would love to meet her. Is he in the throne room?" he asked. _What the bloody hell have I gotten my self into?_

"Yes he is." she said pointing over at large door. After walking down more hallways and threw more large doors, we finally came to the 'throne room.' the room was round and about two stories up. It had little rectangular window all around the ceiling, letting the night time sky in on the marble stone floors. The only other lights were torches hanging all along the walls of the chamber. The only things in the room where several massive, throne like, chairs and five randomly placed drains placed in the floor.

There were only two people in this room, a gentleman and a young girl. The girl was very tiny, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. She had wide dull red eyes, full-lips, and was slim and androgynous. She wore all black, except the cloak, that was a very dark gray. The man she was speaking to had on long, dark robes and had long, jet-black hair to match. He, like the girl, was translucent white and had the same clouded, milky red eyes. They both looked up when we walked in.

"Hello Alec! Who is your friend." the man said standing up, walking over and took Alec's hand.

"This is Isabella. Isabella this is Aro and that is Jane." he said pointing to the man then the laddie.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Hello Isabella. How wonderful it is to meet you! I see you block Alec's power. I wonder if you block Jane and mine's." He said coming over and taking my hand. After a second or two he looked up astonished.

"My dear, it seems true! Jane try yours." He said and she narrowed her eyes at me then looked just as astonished as Aro had then back to 'if looks could kill'.

"This is astonishing! You, my dear, have a true gift!" He said.

"Um, sir, what are you talking about?" I asked nervously and looking at Alec.

That is what started it all. The day I learned that this world is bigger than we mortals could ever dream of. Aro told me about what he and the others were and asked me if I would join him and his guard. I, of course, said yes, only if I could drink from animals. I just couldn't dare think of taking a life like how Royce took my sister from me.

After the change weird things started to happen. Things would dissaper and move with out anyone moving them. Ten years after my control was perfect we found the answer to what was happing. At my birth Albus Dumbledore put a charm on me so I could never harness my true powers as a witch. Later that year I went to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I befriended many people but the main ones were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and his crazy twin brother Fred and George Weasley. After many years of adventures we faced the Dark Lord, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort. After we won the war I became a huge international singer in both England and The States. Harry and I also became Quidditch stars for the Chudley Cannons; Harry as the seeker and me as a chaser. After we goined them they be came the number one ranked team in all of Great Britain. It was now 2001 and me and "my family' were thinking about going to muggel high school and this is when my past starts to come back to the future.

**AN: And that is the end to my first chapter wonderful new story! I hope you all liked it and would love to hear your opinions on it, so please review! B.T.W. the only persone that dies in my story is Dumbledore; not Sirius, Remus Lupin, or Tonks. Also Harry and Bella are cousins.**

**With lots of love,**

**LeAnna June =)**


	2. Bella AKA Katty Perry

**AN: Hello people of the world and beyond! I had a review from _Teamharrypotterrules_** **and would like to clear a few things up for you! First I would like to say thank you! Secondly, only Bella's close friends, The Order of Phoenix, and a few trusted teachers know she is a vampire. I think we can all imagine what some rude Slytherin would say. I will explain how she was able to hid herself later in the story. Thirdly, like I said in the first chapter, Bella and Harry are cousins. Bella's mother had a sister and later down the line Lilly Evans was born then she and James had harry so (I think) that makes them cousins. Finally, I did a little research and found out two things. One, is that the (human) gang was born in the very early 80's and; two is that Rosalie was born in Rochester, New York, not London. Since I have learned this information I'm going to say that in my story they all were born about three years later and Rosalie is going to live in London. Also I forgot to mention that George did lose his ear but Fred did not die! I hated Fred dying and he will not die in my story! Anyway, enough with my jiber jabber, lets get on with the story! Here is Chapter 2 of "Is That My Sister?"!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Oh, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!**

**Sherry(my sister) comes up to me.**

**Sherry: What did you wish for?**

**Me: To own Twilight and Harry Potter!**

**Sherry: Well now it's not going to come true because you told me! HAHA!**

**Me: WHAT! How could you!**

**Sherry: Emmett told me to do it.**

**Smacks hand against forehead.**

**Me: Haven't I told you not to listen to him! He's the reason Edward and Jacob are in jail right now! I was going to change Twilight and make him have a little more brains, but nooo! You had go and listen to Emmett!**

**Sherry: What were you going to do with Harry Potter?**

**Me: Ummm, I don't really know? Maybe make me a character and when Fred dies I could go comfort George. Then we can get married and have billions of little red haired babes together!**

**Sherry: (backing away slowly) Um, I think we should keep both books the way they are.**

**Me: Fine. Both authors own there own respective stories, while I only own my plot and a few characters. Happy?**

**Sherry: Very! Lets go play laser tag!**

Los Angeles, California

Bella's POV

"Come on guys! You know you want to come!" I said begging two of my best guy friends to come with us to muggel high school.

" No. Besides, what would moving the rainiest place on earth do for us?" Fred and George said at the same time. I really do think they spend there free time practicing that.

" You would get to interact with muggels, can spread you business to The States, can practice your quidditch, and finally, you will get to spend more time with me." I finished, looking at them with my perfect puppy dog pout. They looked at each other, discussing with there eyes, then finally looked at me.

" Fine but you have to promise us that we will play some quidditch when we get there." they said.

" Done deal!" I squeaked, running over to them and pulled both of them into a big hug.

"Can't breath." they choked out.

" Oh, sorry. My bad." I said letting go. I kissed each of there cheeks and ran out the room, into the hallway, and strait into Hermione's room.

" They said yes!" I yelled to a shocked looking Hermione. She instantly put down the book she was holding and started jumping up and down in place with me.

" Were going to Forks and were going to high school!" she yelled.

" I know!" I yelled back. We were still doing are little happy dance when Harry and Ron walked in and sat down on the couch across from up.

" It looks the had way to much sugar and caffeine." Harry said smiling at us, trying not to laugh.

" I didn't think Bella liked caffeine." Ron said while me and Hermione sat back down.

" Well Ronald, caffeine is fine by me bey it messes with my spell that allows me to eat human food. Out of all the people in the world you should know that by now." I said smiling at him.

" Oh, I know. Just wanted to make sure." he said.

" So what were you two all excited about?" Harry asked just as Ginny and the twins walk into the room.

" Hey guys." Ginny said as she walked over to Harry and sat in his lap.

" Oh, nothing much. Just finally talked you stubborn brothers into coming with us o Forks." I said nonchalantly, putting my hands behind my head.

" What! Really!" Ginny shouted, leaning forward, looking from her brothers to me.

" Yup! Just talked them into it." I said in the same tone of voice.

" So when are we leaving?" Hermione asked.

" Well, I have one more show to do and that's in three days. After that we can go any time we want." I said.

We all decided that we were going to leave two days after my show and the last three days have been torture. Most of the time I can tolerate the wrath of Hermione and Ginny, but throwing Tonks into the picture, it's a map to chaos! First they had to go to every mall in California to find clothes for everyone. Then we had to do the same put had to go to every furniture store instead. By the time we were done getting everything we, well they, needed I had about three hours before my show.

" Guys come on! We are going to be late!" I wined. As soon as I got there I was wiped backstage to practice my dance moves, warm up my vocals, and put into wardrobe to put on my first costume. Once we were done I was sent to my mark and waited to be called on stage. We went through the show very smoothly. No problems with costume changes or sound. Once I sang through my last song, the crowd cheered and me and my band mates all bowed and left the stage.

" Katty! That was awesome!" Brad, my guitarist, said. Its been known for a long time now he likes my alter ego 'Katty Perry'. **AN: Bella will not be singing just Katty Perry songs just to let you know!**

"Oh hey Brad! Thanks!" I said walking back to my dressing room trying to get away from him. As soon as I get to the door he runs right in front of me and turns around.

" So, Katty, you have any plans this evening. We could grab a bite then go see a movie if you want." he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Um, sorry Brad. I already have plans. Me and the gang are going to eat and then maybe hit a club. Maybe some other time." I lied, removing his hand and walking in to my dressing room. He was really sweet but got really annoying really fast. I changed into my regular clothes but had to keep on my 'Katty' look.

I walked out to my car and got in. as soon as I sat down and closed the door I went back to 'Bella'. I guess being a metamorphmagus really did help with keeping my identity hidden. **AN: if anyone doesn't remember what that is, it is when you are able to change your appearance at will.** That is actually became good friends with Tonks. We both would have little duals with each other and have the girls decide who made the best face. Anyway, I drove back to my house to find all the Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, there kid Teddy, Sirius, and of course, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" I said happily, hugging everyone.

" Hello Bella" they all said back.

"Where all here to help you all move into your new home." Sirius said.

" Oh you guys didn't have to do that! It is totally not necessary!" I said, feeling touched.

" Oh don't worry about it dear and besides Arthur can't wait to go inside a real muggel house and move around muggel furniture!" Molly Weasley said to me, looking at her husband who was slightly blushing.

"Ok fine but I'm coming with you!" I said grabbing my bag.

" No you are not! You will stay here and rest. Besides we will have a surprise waiting for you when you get there. Now, can you give us the address so we can get going." she said holding out a piece of parliament. I wrote down the address and she showed it to the others.

" Bye everyone." everyone said and Molly hugged and kissed each of are cheeks.

" Bye!" we all said and they all apparated.

**AN: I know this is kind of short but I wanted to have a little something up for all my readers. I hope you all liked it and would love to see some more reviews! If you review can you put 1.) if you are liking it so far 2.) what you want to see happen with this story and 3.) your favorite part so far! Again thank you so much and please R&R!**

**With lots of love,**

**LeAnna June =)**


End file.
